Blind Angels On Crows' Wings
by Hannahmayski
Summary: The night that Danzou stole Shisui's eye goes a little differently. Shisui reacted a little faster, ran a little faster and got a little further. Shibi was out a little later, wondering a path he doesn't normally take. And that changes everything. Shibi adopts Shisui AU because he's a Good Dad. Pt 1 of Fic Title Meme asks (that keep turning into mini fics)


**Fic Title Meme asks (that keep turning into mini fics so they're on here now too)**

 **Summary: The night that Danzou steals Shisui's eye goes a little differently. Shisui reacted a little faster, ran a little faster and got a little further. Shibi was out a little later, wondering a path he doesn't normally take. And that changes everything.**

 **(Shibi adopts Shisui AU because he's a Good Dad)**

* * *

Shisui wakes up with only half his vision and the image of Danzou's face flashing through his mind. His head throbs and there's an ache deep, deep in his chest that makes him nauseous.

There's a hand on his face, and he jerks away before he can stop himself before he can think, before he can work out where he is.

His head pounds and Shisui's fragmented memories piece together enough information that Shisui has more than enough reason to pull away.

More hands grab him, but all Shisui can see is _Danzou_ reaching, reaching for his eye. Reaching for Shisui's eye that's gone.

Hands hold down his legs and arms and Shisui needs to _get out_ because Shisui already messed this up once, and here he is, messing it up again.

Hands hold his face and there are voices that he can barely make out. His head throbs. Shisui's chest burns like someone is lighting a fire in him from the inside out and he _can't focus._

Someone whispers into his ear something nonsensical that he can't make any sense of and there's a sharp sting in his arm as the world slips through his fingers.

The hands on his face turn to running through his hair, and Shisui would fight it if he had the energy to but the only thing he can grasp onto is exhaustion and panic.

Shisui can't resist the pull into the dark, so he lets himself fall.

The next time Shisui wakes he stares up at an unfamiliar ceiling with his limbs weighted and his head a mess of vague memories he wants to forget.

A head leans over him, and it takes Shisui far too long to realise who it is. Curly hair and the typical Aburame garments, although Shibi has abandoned the glasses.

"Aburame-san I-" Shisui manages to grit out but Shibi just hushes him, running methodical fingers through Shisui's curls.

"No need to worry," he says. "The situation is under control. Just rest."

Shisui blinks because this doesn't make much sense. He's probably interacted with the Aburame only a few times in all his shinobi life. The Aburame have no reason to house an Uchiha.

Shibi turns his head towards the door, lips quirked in amusement as Shisui hears tiny footsteps.

Shibi leans down where Shisui can't see and lifts back up holding a child in his arms.

Shibi shuffles a little closer and the child eyes him carefully. Shisui breathes carefully in and out. He's too exhausted to do much more.

The child reaches over and very gently gives Shisui's hand a pat. "Pa says he'll make sure you'll get better," he says. "Pa never lies about this stuff."

Shisui doesn't want to take comfort from the words of a child but Shisui's eye is _missing._ Danzou attacked him and stole his eye and poisoned him and he feels like he's been hit by a meteor. Twice.

Shisui doesn't want to find comfort in the words of a child who still hasn't seen the world for what it's worth, but Shisui is tired, and he can't find it in him to care.

Shibi smiles softly and leans closer to Shisui. "The Anbu are handling Danzou. I will let no harm come to you."

Shisui doesn't know much about the Aburame but they took him in even though they had no reason to. The Aburame have shown him more kindness than his own clan has in the last few years and he hadn't realised he'd missed so much.

Shisui doesn't no much about the Aburame, but surely, _surely,_ he can trust them.

(Shibi adopts Shisui because everyone else is incompetent and is very passive aggressively protective of him.)


End file.
